Conquesting Starter Areas: A Guide by Chrisjander/Ronfaure
Ronfaure stretches from the forested hills to the deepest tombs to the orc infested mountains. Known intimately by the adventurer's of San d'Oria, this area brings fond memories of low level exploits and missions of bygone days. There are two dungeons which house armor dropping beastmen; Ghelsba and King Ranperre's Tomb. Ghelsba is split up into three different zones; Ghelsba Outpost, Fort Ghelsba and the Yughott Grotto. All these areas contain orcs, which can drop various armors and tasty experience points. King Ranperre's Tomb offers Goblins of various levels, as well as an easy chest key to exploit. Of the two, Ghelsba is closest to the Outpost. Beastmen and Other Mobs The following is a list of armor/weapon dropping mobs for each zone: |width="50%" valign="top"| King Ranperre's Tomb: |} The Zones King Ranperre's Tomb For a party of any level, the Goblin Thugs and Weavers will supply very very little xp, and are only worth killing on the way deeper into the tomb for the chance of armor drops. Parties of 15-19 will find the Tinkerers, Butchers and Ambushers prime targets for both xp and loot. It should be noted that Rock Eaters, while not beastmen, drop Ascetic's Rings fairly often. They also drop the Ranperre Chest Key, which can net your party extra gil, or possibly Battle Gloves (a good armor piece in general, and can be traded for region points). Parties of 20+ will find xp to be more to their liking if they target Leechers, Muggers and Gamblers. Though killing worms and lower Goblins never hurts for their drops as well, since at 20+ you can scythe through these easy foes with alacrity. Ghelsba Outpost I recommend this zone for 15-19 only, and even then the picking may be slim. Grunts, Neckchoppers and Stonechuckers will be your prey, and they reside on the lower level of the outpost. Additionally you can try to find the Warmachines (not listed), though their spawn rate and drop rate is very unsatisfactory. Fort Ghelsba 15-19 parties will find this zone much more satisfying, both in the number and variety of foes. The Fodder, Mesmerizers and Grapplers in this area are exceptionally weak vs level 15, but you can kill them quickly on your way to juicier foes while still gaining a small amount of xp. Again, Grunts, Neckchoppers and Stonechuckers will be your prey, but they are slightly higher level and are in greater numbers. Be sure to watch out for Orcish Flamethrowers hiding in the caves dotted about the zone. Parties of level 20+ will find less xp from the Grunts et al, but those orcs located higher up in the Fort are higher level in general, and you will be able to encounter the occasional Cursemaker, Fighter or Serjeant. Yughott Grotto Our party in the teens will prefer the lower portions of Yughott Grotto (accessible from either the Outpost or the Fort). This area is rife with Grunts, Neckchoppers and Stonechuckers. As you climb higher, you will encounter the occasional higher tiered orc. Those in the low to mid 20's will prefer the upper portion of the Grotto (accessible from the top of the Fort) and will be able to focus exclusively on Cursemakers, Fighters and Serjeants. These mobs can also drop the Ghelsba Chest Key, whose chest can be found in the lower portion of the Grotto. Those in the low 20s will likely also aggro the Stealth Bats in the area (15-18), so take care where you rest.